This invention relates generally to time domain reflectometry (TDR) measurements, and more particularly to a system and method for measuring a thickness of refractory walls of a gasifier using electromagnetic energy.
The wall thickness of the refractory bricks in a gasifier is a critical parameter of the unit's health and its need for maintenance and repair. As the gasifier operates, slag moves over and accumulates on the walls. This byproduct of the gasification process can significantly erode and damage the refractory brick lining.
A number of current measurement techniques for estimating the thickness of slag on the lining of refractory bricks rely on human measurements and visual inspection of the structure. Human inspection of the bricks requires that the gasifier be cooled down completely before the measurement can be undertaken. It requires a large amount of time to cool the gasifier sufficiently. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an apparatus for estimating the thickness of the refractory lining that is capable of high temperature operation to reduce the cooling time after shut-down. It is also desirable to provide a method that records the thickness profile for comparing changes over a period of time, and hence allowing tracking of trends in brick wear or slag penetration over a period of time.